The Alphabet of Charlie Weasley
by verliebtindich
Summary: Written for the Alphabet-Challenge. Snapshots of Charlie's life. One for every letter of the alphabet.
1. A for Away

_Written for the Alphabet-Challenge._

* * *

**Away**

_Plop. _Charlie apparated out of nowhere and looked around to see where he had landed. He was standing on a dark forest path, which he hoped was in Romania. After all, apparating wasn't one of his strong point. But as he was standing there, he thought he might have heard some distant roar. So he shouldered his bag and went into the direction, the sound had come from.

His heart was beating fast as a huge gate came into sight.

So this was it. He finally started his first job in the dragon preserve.

He couldn't help but grin. Even though he was now far away from home, he was sure this would be the beginning of a great time.


	2. B for Brother

**Brother**

"You can now go in and see your mother," Mr Weasley said as he opened the door.

Bill, who was walking right behind Charlie pushed him forwards.

"Stop it!" Charlie hissed. He didn't like Bill acting like he was so much older, even though it was only two years.

"Boys," their father interfered, "No arguing. Your mother is still quite exhausted."

They were now standing in front of their parents' bed, where their mother lay with a tiny little baby in her arms.

"Come here and say 'hello' to your brother Percy," their mum said and sat up.

Bill softly stroked the newborn's head and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

Charlie only stood there, looking at this little creature. Everything about him was so tiny. His face, his arms and his hands with those tiny little fingers.

Without intending to, Charlie reached for this little hand and when he touched Percy palm, the baby grabbed his finger.

Charlie smiled down on his little brother and realized for the first time that he was an older brother now.


	3. C for Chaos

**Chaos**

"No! Fred, George, stop it! – Percy, can't you help me?"

Percy looked up from a book he had been reading.

"Fred, don't touch that! George, you neither! Percy, please!"  
Charlie grabbed a trick wand from one of his little twin brothers, who were now chasing each other around the kitchen table on their toy brooms.

Where did they get these wands from anyway?  
But Charlie didn't have time to wonder about the origin of the trick wands as one of the two troublemakers had crashed into the table and knocked over their glasses of pumpkin juice.

The little boy started crying while his twin brother sat on the floor laughing about the other's misfortune.

"Percy, come here, take care of George!"

While Percy took one of his brothers, who was quickly followed by his twin, by the hand and went into the garden, Charlie picked up a cloth to clean the table, hoping that his mother would soon come home to end this chaos.

* * *

_There you go, two chapters in one day. Next one will probably be up after the weekend. Can you already guess what it will be about?_


	4. D for Dragon

**Dragon**

The large reptile slowly recovered its senses. It yawned and stretched its wings while dizzily looking around.

"Looks like the Hungarian Horntail is finally waking up!" Charlie shouted to his co-workers as the dragon lifted its head and glared at him.

Only minutes before had he freed the animal from its cage.

Not a moment too late, as it now seemed.

After the dragon had realized that it was back in Romania, it got up, walked towards the group of wizards and shot a huge fire ball at them.

But Charlie had already reacted. "_Protego igni_!"

He laughed as the dragon roared angrily because it wasn't able to hit them.  
Charlie just loved his job. He loved the dragons, no matter how vicious they were, he loved being outside all the time and he loved that it provided just the right amount of danger.

Why people didn't get this, was beyond him.


	5. E for Envious

**Envious**

"Charlie! Charlie! Look at that! It's my wand! My very own wand! Look at it!"

Bill and their mother had just come home from Diagon Alley with all this new stuff for Bill.

"And these are my new school robes! Aren't they cool?"

Charlie just shrugged.

Since Bill had got the letter from Hogwarts, he had felt a bit left out. Suddenly everything was about Bill. Aunt Muriel and Uncle Bilius had come over to congratulate him as if it was his birthday.

And now he'd gotten all these new things: new books, his own, real wand, and even an owl!

Charlie found that this simply wasn't fair. Bill was already to go to Hogwarts and now he also got an owl! The thing he, Charlie, had always wanted the most!

Bill grinned at his younger brother, "You know what I'll use the owl for?"

Charlie shook his head.

"I'll use it to send you lots of letters! And in two years you can use it, too, to send letters home!"

* * *

_I hope you can forgive me, that I didn't actually use the word "envious" in the text. Apart from that, I hoped you liked this chapter!:)  
_


	6. F for First

**First**

Mrs Weasley was cooking dinner in the kitchen when she heard her two oldest sons argue next door. On entering the living room she found the two boys shouting and throwing toys at each other. "Boys, stop that right now!"

But both, Bill and Charlie were too busy arguing to hear their mother.

Now Bill picked up a crayon to toss it at his brother.

"Bill, don't you dare throw that crayon! Charlie, put down this building block!"

But just when Mrs Weasley bend down to take the toys away from them, Bill threw the crayon at Charlie.

"BILL! I told you not to – oh, _Charlie_!" she suddenly exclaimed as the crayon had suddenly stopped in mid-air in front of Charlie.  
When his mother called out his name, Charlie suddenly turned to look at her and the crayon fell on the floor.

He was still bewilderedly looking from his mother to the crayon when she came to hug him and whispered, "Your father will be so proud..."

* * *

_So, I didn't use the word-promt itself again, but the "first" was of course refering to Charlie performing magic for the first time in his life. I hope the chapter was still okay!:)_


	7. G for Girls

**Girls**

Laying aside the wedding invitation, Charlie sighed deeply as he thought of his little sister getting married. It looked like he was now the only Weasley left, who wasn't married. And he didn't even intend to. As he continued staring at the letter in front of him, Charlie couldn't help but think about his former girlfriends and girls in general. He still vividly remembered his very first girlfriend back at Hogwarts and of course the short relationship he'd had with Tonks in their seventh year. But all of his relationships hadn't worked out and he didn't even feel sorry for it. Girls were just too much trouble, if you asked him. You always had to mind what you said or you would cause an argument and it was just so much trouble to always be attentive to them.  
And since he'd started working with dragons he'd learned that girls found that this job made him sexy but they didn't want anything serious with someone who worked with these dangerous beasts.

Looking at his watch, Charlie got up to get back to work with the dragons. At least he knew what he was letting himself in for with them.


	8. H for Hat

**Hat**

When they entered the Great Hall the first thing that Charlie did, was staring up at the enchanted ceiling, which was just as starry as the sky outside. The second thing he did, was looking for his brother in the crowd of people sitting at the four long tables. When he spotted his bright red hair, Charlie relaxed a little and smiled as his brother waved at him. But then his attention was distracted by an old hat on a chair, everyone was staring at. Suddenly a rip of the hat opened and it started singing. When it had finished its song and the strict-looking professor started calling people to the front, Charlie felt a bit sick. He didn't think he was particularly brave or bright or cunning or kind. What if he didn't fit in any of the houses? As he watched the line of first-years shorten, Charlie nervously shuffled his feet. Finally Professor McGonagall said, "Weasley, Charles!" and Charlie stumbled to the front.  
"Hmm.." he suddenly heard a small voice saying, when he put on the hat, "You seem to be easy to be sorted."  
'Am I?' Charlie thought.

"Well, yes. There's no need to be so nervous."

'But I'm none of the things you said in the song.'  
"Leave that to me," the hat replied and it almost sounded as if he was laughing.

"I feel that you're a GRYFFINDOR, through and through!"


	9. I for Inflammable

**Inflammable **

Walking to the enclosure of a new dragon, small, white clouds emerged in front of Charlie every time he breathed out. It was a particularly cold day and Charlie felt more like going back to bed than looking after a moody dragon with a cold.

He opened the gate and cautiously stepped closer. The dragon wasn't very dangerous in its current state so he could approach alone. It only lifted its head slightly when Charlie stopped a few feet away from it.

"How are we today, old boy?" Charlie asked as he prepared a dead chicken with some dragon medicine.

Now came the most difficult part where he had to feed the chicken to the beast. But the dragon looked at him with such an apathetic expression in its glazed eyes that he didn't really worry about it and just stepped in front of the dragon to throw the food into its jaws.

It would have all worked out fine if Charlie hadn't felt a tickle in his nose and sneezed just the moment the dragon did the same and set his cloak on fire at the split of a second.

'At least I don't feel cold anymore.' Charlie thought as he extinguished the flames with his wand.

* * *

_Well, the "I" was really giving me some trouble. And I hope you can forgive me for this chapter. I know it's not my best. But I'll try to make up for it in the next one! _


	10. J for Jacket Potato

**Jacket Potato**

Coming down from his old room, Charlie stopped dead on the staircase to draw a deep breath and smiled. The air was filled with the lovely smell of jacket potatoes waiting for him in the kitchen.

Skipping down the last few stairs like he used to do when he was a kid, he remembered how his mother had always made his favourite dish when he wasn't feeling well or the day before they left for Hogwarts. There was just something to the smell of jacket potatoes he loved. Even though or maybe because they weren't much trouble to prepare. And they were in fact the first food he had been able to cook on his own.

On entering the kitchen a new wave of jacket potato-smell filled his nostrils.

More than anything else this smell felt like home to him.


	11. K for Kingdom

**Kingdom**

"Come on, it's easy!" Bill encouraged his brother, "Just throw your leg over the broom and off we go!"

Charlie gave his older brother another sceptical look before he followed his advice.

The two boys had sneaked out of the garden with one of their parents' brooms and Bill was about to teach Charlie how to fly.

After Charlie had made himself as comfortable as possible behind his brother and was holding on to his shoulders, Bill kicked off from the ground and the slowly flew into the air.

When Charlie's feet lifted up from the ground he let loose a little shout of surprise. But when the broom rose higher and higher into the air, so did his spirits. Flying was great! It felt just wonderful to move high in the air without touching the ground and without moving your feet! It was the best feeling Charlie had ever felt!

"Look, there's our house!" Bill said after a while, pointing to the ground.

"Wow," Charlie whispered as his view moved from the Burrow to the landscape around them, "I think I can see the whole kingdom from up here, Bill!"

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, but I haven't been online for a while and the word "kingdom" was giving me some trouble. But I hope to be updating more frequently from now on!_


	12. L for Lonely

**L for Lonely**

He didn't know why but for some reason Charlie couldn't come to a rest this day. Well, actually he _did_ know why. Only a few days ago he had received two letters. One from his mother and the other one from Dumbledore. They had both informed him that You-Know-Who had returned to power and Dumbledore had moreover told him about the Order of the Phoenix and asked him to make contacts with Romanian wizards to join them. Charlie had, of course, agreed. It was the least he could do for the Order and he had actually felt quite proud of his job.

But now he almost regretted agreeing on it. He was almost constantly worried about his family and he didn't even get news from them because Dumbledore had only given them this one permission to write him about what was going on. Now he only received the weekly letters from his mother that they were all fine. But these letters were everything but satisfying. And even though he hardly could admit it to himself, Charlie wanted to be with his family in these dark days and he felt rather lonely, being stuck in Romania, so far away from all of them.

* * *

_Almost half time. In the meantime I just wanted to ask you if you've got any suggestions or requests for the letters still to come. I'm always willing to take your ideas into account!:)_

_~verliebtindich_


	13. M for Muggles

**Muggles**

"Daaad? What are you doing there?" Charlie asked on entering his father's tool shed.

"I'm crafting." Mr Weasley answered without looking up.  
"What's that?"

"That? That's called a 'match'."

"A match? Looks like little twigs with red wigs. Weasley twigs."

Mr Weasley chuckled,"I bought them in a muggle shop."

"But what are they good for?" Charlie asked and picked up one of the matches to investigate it.

"I haven't figured out myself, yet But look at that," he dropped one of the matches, "Did you see that? They always fall on their red heads."

Charlie nodded eagerly. "And what does that mean?"

"Well, I think they use it as a game for muggle children. I think they have to try and let them fall on the other side," he paused for a moment, "Would you like your own box of matches to play with?"

Charlie scratched his head for a moment.

"No, thanks. But dad, I think muggles are funny."

* * *

Yay, halftime!

When there's a time for creative criticism, this is it! Please let me know what you think of the Charlie-Alphabet so far and I hope you'll enjoy the second half!

~verliebtindich :)


	14. N for Nymphadora

**Nymphadora**

Charlie was excited when he looked at today's timetable because they were having their first Herbology-lesson. He had heard from Bill that Herbology lessons were in the greenhouse or outside and Charlie was looking forward to get outside after spending a whole week in dusty classrooms. When he had his friends reached the greenhouse, they saw that a group of students he didn't know were waiting for them.

"We're having Hebology together with the Hufflepuffs" his friend Martin explained to him.

Charlie didn't reply. His eyes were locked on a girl with bright pink hair and funny-looking ears. He just wanted to ask Martin if he knew who that girl was, when Professor Sprout arrived and welcomed the class. In their first lesson they had to harvest the fruits of Giggling Gorse bushes and Professor Sprout put them together in pairs, consisting of each a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff student. To his joy Charlie was paired with the pink-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Charlie." he introduced himself.

"I'm Tonks." the girl replied and grinned at him.

Charlie frowned at this weird name but didn't ask any further questions as they had to get going now.

But while the picked the bulging fruits from the bushes Charlie suddenly realised that Tonk's hair assumed the colour of the fruits.

"What was that?" he said and stared at her hair.

"Oh, did I do it again?" Tonks asked and blushed. The she explained to him that she was a metamorphmagus and she could change her outward appearance but she didn't have it under control yet.

"Wow, I wish I could do that, too! That would really impress my brothers!"

"You've got more than one brother?" Tonks asked interestedly and a conversation about their families developed.

After this lesson, Charlie already had the feeling that he knew Tonks much longer than only for 60 minutes. And when they walked back to the castle together, Tonks leaned over to him and said in a low voice: "Now that I see that I can trust you, let me tell you something."

"What?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Don't laugh. But actually Tonks is my surname. My first name is..._Nymphadora_."

She screwed up her face.

Charlie frowned, then he said: "You know what? I'll just continue to call you Tonks."

* * *

_Sorry, that this chapter was a bit longer than the others but I think it just needs a bit more than 200 words to write the beginning of a friendship. ;)_


	15. O for OWLs

**O.W.L.s**

_"Upon the signature of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1689, wizards went into hiding for good. It was natural, perhaps, that they formed their own small communities within a community. Many small villages..."_

Charlie dropped his head on the book in front of him and sighed deeply. Then he sighed again on looking up and out of the window where the sun was shining brightly.

He was so sick of studying. It felt like he had spent years at this desk without going outside. In reality he spent much less time than most of his friends preparing for his O.W.L.s but he simply couldn't sit still anymore and fill his head with more information.

Charlie was still staring outside, when he realized Professor Kettleburn walking down the stairs of the castle with a huge box in his arm towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest where they used to have Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

Suddenly a wide grin spread across Charlie's face as he quickly got up and ran to the portrait hole. If he helped Professor Kettleburn with the creatures he was dealing with, it was some kind of preparation for his O.W.L.s, too. After all he also had to take a practical exam in Care of Magical Creatures!


	16. P for Prefect

**Prefect**

"Chaaarliee!"

"What is it?"

"Come here and do the washing-up!"

"But I already had to lay the table this morning and I just wanted to go out for some Quidditch practise!"

"But _I_ tell you to do the washing-up and I'm older! _And_ I'm prefect!"

"We're not at Hogwarts, you know?" Charlie said on entering the kitchen. He already knew that he had lost his argument with Bill. Again.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still a prefect. See that badge?" And with these words Bill pulled out his prefect badge he seemed to carry around everywhere, if only to rub Charlie's nose in it.

"Stupid badge." Charlie muttered as he started to let water into the sink.

He had just finished the washing-up when he heard Errol, their owl fly into the kitchen window.

There were three letters attached to his leg which Charlie took off immediately after he had given Errol some water.

When he opened his own letter, something fell out of the envelope and when Charlie looked into his open palm and saw what it was, a wide grin spread across his face. At least one of Bill's arguments was invalid now!

* * *

_AN: Thanks to SilverOwlMalfoy for my P-word!_


	17. Q for Quidditch

**Quidditch**

"Hey you, with the red hair, what's your name?"  
Charlie looked around before he answered: "Ch- Charlie Weasley."

"Okay, Charlie go ahead; mount your broom and show us what you can do!"

He did as he was told and kicked off from the ground.

All his previous anxiety was immediately gone when he took off and flew the round the Gryffindor Quidditch captain had set up for all those who applied for this year's team.

When the other team member passed him the Quaffle and he caught even the difficult ones and passed them back almost perfectly, he heard the captain say to his friend: "That boy's a natural! Two or three years and he'll be good enough to play for England!"

And this moment Charlie knew that he had made it into the team.


	18. R for Rage

**Rage**

Charlie ran down the front stairs of the castle panting heavily. In the distance he saw Ginny shooting Stunning Spells at a wizard ahead of her when he suddenly saw a green lightning miss her by inches. A tall figure, who had been hiding behind a tree, stepped out of the darkness and raised his wand again. Charlie suddenly felt a strong wave of rage flood through him.

"You bastard!" he shouted and doubled his pace.

The wizards turned around in surprise when Charlie lifted his wand and used as spell he had never used before.

* * *

_Thanks to Written Sparks for the word! :)_


	19. S for Sharing

**Sharing**

Mrs Weasley had taken a day off to take the children up to London. Bill, Charlie, and Percy needed new books for the next school year and Fred and George had been good enough the previous day that their mother took them to Diagon Alley as a treat.

When all the necessary shopping was done, Mrs Weasley told her boys to wait outside the sweet shop.

"Can I have a Licorice Wand?" Bill asked.

"And can _I_ have some Bertie Botts?" Charlie added while the twins chanted "We want Acid Drops! We want Acid Drops!" and Percy stared at some particular delicate Sugar Quills in the shop window.

But Mrs Weasley entered the shop ignoring them all.

Fred and George flattened their noses at the window but they weren't able to see what their mother bought at the counter.

When she left the shop again, she only smiled mysteriously and told them to hurry up.

It wasn't until after dinner that night that Mrs Weasley put a brown paper bag on the table and pulled out a bar of chocolate, filled with cocoa and raspberry cream.

And even though it was none of the things anyone of them had asked for and they had to share the bar among the five of them, it was the most delicious chocolate they'd ever tried.

Watching a screaming child pulling his parents from one shop to the the next, asking for more and more toys and sweets years later, Charlie remembered this bar of chocolate and appreciated once again that had to share things in his childhood.


	20. T for Talent

**Talent**

Professor Kettleburn was watching his new Care of Magical Creatures class dealing with salamanders. They were usually quite good as a starter even though they weren't classified as harmless by the Ministry. But he'd already explained them how to take care of salamanders in their first theoretical lesson and now was time for them to get in contact with the creatures.

The good thing about salamanders was that they weren't that dangerous, even if you didn't know how to handle them and it gave Professor Kettleburn a chance to see how his students reacted to them.

One girl had actually put on her dragon skin gloves because she didn't want to touch her salamander and Professor Kettleburn heard her whisper rather loudly to her friend.

"I've taken Care of Magical Creatures because I thought we'd learn how to take care of unicorns and cute little Puffskeins. But these things are just disgusting. Have you seen their skin?! I hope this lesson is over soon." she said as she held the salamander by its tail.

"Don't do that!" A boy behind her suddenly said and took the creature from her hands. The salamander, which was still scared, bit the boy fiercely in his finger but he just laughed and carried the animal to the fire they had built for the salamanders.

"Well," Professor Kettleburn thought contendedly, "At least one of them seems to be talented."


	21. U for Urgent

_AN: Thanks to _Exceeds Expectations_ for my U-word!_

* * *

**Urgent**

Charlie sat alone at their family kitchen table and had breakfast. The rest of his family had gone to London because Ron was starting his first year at Hogwarts and needed quite a few new things. Charlie had stayed home because he wanted to enjoy sleeping in. Or so he had told his parents. Truth of the matter was that he'd wanted to stay home because he'd been waiting for a specific owl for over a week now. He'd applied to a dragon preserve in Romania and awaited their answer every day now. It was actually the only job he had applied for and he'd had quite a fight about it with his mother.

He jumped when he saw a small figure moving closer and closer to their window. But when the owl arrived he saw that it only carried the Daily Prophet in its beak. He paid the owl and was just about to go back to his seat when another owl came flying through the still open kitchen window. When he took the letter from the bird, he saw that it had the words "URGENT LETTER" and "URGENTA SCRISOARE" stamped on it and ripped it open with shaking hands.


	22. V for Victoire

_Soo, we're down to the final five!_

_Thanks to _Nicole Riordan Rowling_ for the V-word! And thanks to _yellow 14_ for helping with the ending!:)_

**Victoire**

A curly blonde head peeked at Charlie from behind her father's leg and then quickly disappeared again.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Hey, big brother!"

Charlie and Bill hugged.

Then Charlie crouched down to say hello to his little niece.

"Hi Victoire! Do you still remember me? I'm your uncle Ch-" But before he could finish his sentence the little girl had run away down the hallway and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Doesn't look like she remembers me." Charlie finished chuckling.

"That's because you visit us so infrequently! You should better come here more often if you want your niece to recognize you!" Bill said with just a tiny little bit of criticism in his voice.

Charlie deliberately ignored his brother's comment and followed him into the house where he greeted his sister-in-law, secretly wondering if his brother might have a point there.


	23. W for Weasley

**Weasley**

„Weasley!" Snape's voice cut through the dungeon, "Can you tell the class why your kettle just melt?

Charlie winced. "I guess I put too much porcupine bile in my potion, sir."

"Five points from Gryffindor for making such a mess. And you will stay here until the floor is clean again."  
Charlie gritted his teeth.

"Typical Weasley." he heard a loud whisper from behind, "I'm surprised a muggle-lover like him was even able to put up the kettle with the right side up. And his parents will probably have to starve for the next month to afford to buy him a new one."

Charlie's face had turned a dark shade of red while the whole class could hear what Anthony Flint said about his family. But at this last sentence he jumped from his chair and a the troll-like Slytherin boy.

"So, I heard Snape took twenty-five points from you today?" Bill asked when he met his younger brother later in the common room.

"Well, yes. I beat up Anthony Flint. The muggle way."

Bill grinned, "Shows that you're a real Weasley!"


	24. X for Xylophone

**Xylophone**

„Have you got the muggle-money?" Charlie asked again nervously. He had the feeling that everyone standing in line with them was staring at him, even though he'd tried to dress like a muggle.

"Don't worry," one of his colleagues said and showed him some colourful notes. Charlie hoped that this really _was_ money. It certainly didn't look like it.

But to Charlie's relief the muggle at the entrance was contented with the banknotes Mort handed him and the group of wizards entered the castle.

In contrast to the other visitors they were quite cheerful and every once in a while they whispered and giggled with each other.

It was indeed fun to see what muggles thought vampires were like. Though they had got some facts right, others were downright ridiculous, like the idea of handing out garlic at the entrance.

At the end of the tour there was something like a scary tunnel with warning sings at its entrance.

"Do you dare walk through Dracula's most haunted corridor, Charlie?" Mort asked grinning.

"After you."

Of course it wasn't scary at all. There were fake bats and spiders hanging from the ceiling and knocking sounds could be heard. Charlie stopped to take a closer look at one of the bats...and the knocking stopped too. Weird, he thought. He took another step and there was another knock. He took two steps – two knocks.

Suddenly he realized his friends giggling.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"What?" Mort asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"This knocking sound."

Mort and the others laughed.

"It's a xylophone, a muggle-instrument. There's somebody watching you and they made this sound every time you took a step."

_AN: I'm sorry, I know it's not the best chapter I've ever written but I had a lot of trouble putting the xylophone into the story! But I hope to make up for it in the next chapter. :)_


	25. Y for Yarn

**Yarn**

Charlie loved winter evenings. When it got dark early, Mr Weasley lit the fire and the whole family sat together in the living room.

Today Mr Weasley was reading a muggle comic in his armchair and every once in a while Charlie heard him mutter something like "Oh, these muggles." and chuckle under his breath.

Mrs Weasley was knitting jumpers for Christmas, Percy was drawing and the twins played their own version of Exploding Snap. Charlie looked around the room. It was his first winter without Bill and he didn't know who to play with. Maybe this winter wouldn't be as nice as the previous ones.

His mother looked up. "Charlie, dear, would you like to help me?" she asked.  
Charlie shrugged.

"Come, sit next to me. You can hold the yarn for me. That makes it easier."  
Charlie got up and sat down on the sofa next to his mother.

She smiled and handed him the ball of wool. Then she picked up her knitting again.

In the meantime the twins had got bored of their game and Mrs Weasley sensed that they were getting nervous.

"How about a tale of Beedle the Bard?" she suggested.

Charlie smiled. "Can you tell us the Tale of the Three Brothers?" he asked as it was his favourite.

Mrs Weasley nodded and while the twins sat down at her feet, she began: "There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at midnight..."

She had put down her knitting and Charlie leaned his head on her shoulder, still holding the yarn between his fingers. He closed his eyes, listening to his mother's voice and thought that this winter would be just as nice as the previous ones.

* * *

_AN: Thanks to _ShinigamiRae_ for this lovely idea. I hope I did justice to it!_


	26. Z for Zoo

**Zoo**

"So, do you already know what you want to do after school, Charlie?" Tonks asked him over a glass of Butterbeer.

"Don't know, what about you?"

"Well, you know, I dream of being an Auror but I don't know if my exams will turn out well enough."

They both took another sip of their drinks before Tonks broke the silence again, "But what about those rumours going on?"

"What kind of rumours?" Charlie asked frowning.

"About you being offered a job in the English National Team of course!"

Charlie choked on his beer because he had to laugh so hard.

"No, that's not true at all!" he said after calming down, "Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone is talking about it! I think Alexandra told me. But would you take an offer like that?"

Charlie frowned again and scratched his head before he answered.

"I never thought about it but I don't think so, no."  
"But there must be something you want to do after school!"

For a moment Charlie toyed with the idea of telling her about his wish to do something with dragons. But he quickly abandoned this thought again.

"Well," he said in a casual tone, "I'm not sure yet. But you know I'm good with animals, right? And if I don't find a good job, I'll just set up my own zoo of magical creatures together with Hagrid."

_So, this was the last chapter, huh? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!_

_And special thanks to _Bookworm41, Angelique Aspis, Bonnie Moonstone, Hedwig Black, yellow 14, opaque-girl, DarkDramaLady, Written Sparks, ShinigamiRae, Rogue Pandamonium, WeasleySeeker, slightlysmall, Nicole Riordan Rowling, 93 Diagon Alley, Lady Elizabeth of New York _and everyone who is going to review in the future!_

If it isn't too much trouble, I'd be very very happy and thankful if you could tell me if you had a favourite chapter!

Thanks!


End file.
